


New Feelings

by Katywritessmut



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katywritessmut/pseuds/Katywritessmut
Summary: Finn and Alice toe the line between making out and teasing, and Finn realizes something mildly important.





	New Feelings

She's lying under him, hands pinned to the bed, and face flushed brilliant crimson. Her hair frames her face like a halo.

 

  


He kisses her, careful not to touch her.

  


He doesn't think anything of her loud, yet indiscernible thoughts at first--they're normal--but, after a few seconds he registers the beat of her heart for what it was:

  


Fear. Apprehension. Uncertainty.

  


He considers a possibility.

  


“Alice,” he breathes, and she opens her eyes, “can it be..that you've never had sex before?”

  


Alice flushes even more (if that's possible) and gazes towards his sketchbook on his desk. She bites her lip and her thoughts scream:

  


_Yes_

  


“How'd you know?” she asks instead, laughing bitterly. Finn smiles, tracing her lips with an iron thumb.

  


Warm.

  


“You're apprehensive,” he states, “and scared.” Alice sits bolt upright and yells, "But not of you!" and the force of it causes him to flinch. 

  


Finn laughs, unable to stop the Impulse, and he takes her hands, “I know,” he reassures, pressing a kiss to her pulse.

  


He hums, contemplative, as her heartbeat picks up.

  


“Ezra should be home soon,” he says, twirling a sand blonde curl around his finger, “so please wait a little longer.”

  


Her breath hitches, and he watches her pupils dilate. “Okay,” she breathes, hot breath against cool lips, “I trust you.”

  


Finn has loved and lost. But he's glad all his lovers had that in common.

  


++++

  


Alice waits on Finn's bed, enthralled by the smell of him on the sheets. She's leaning against the headboard when the door opens and her lovers enter.

  


Ezra leads the way, a look on his face she's never seen before, and it renders her _helpless_.

  


She moves only an inch, but Finn's command forces her to stay:

  


“ _Stay where you are._ ”

  


Alice freezes, then slowly settles back into place. Ezra, now crawling online the bed, traps her lips in a sensual kiss--slow, raw with his love for her. She wraps her arms around his neck and sighs.

  


He turns her toward him as Finn sneaks up from the other side. When cold lips kiss her neck, she gasps.

  


His hands roam under her shirt and undo the clasps of her bra. it falls and is replaced by his hands.

  


It's cold, but it's _Finn._

  


Ezra snakes his hands under her thighs and guides them to Wrap around his waist. He breaks the kiss and breathes: “you can touch us, Alice.”

  


Her eyes widen, and as Finn steals a heated kiss, her hands find both scalps.

  


Ezra grinds his hips against her, and she gasps into the kiss as warm hands grip her waist and cold fingers roam low, _low, low…_

  


As they dip under the waistband of her Underwear, cold lips kiss her neck, and Ezra breaks the kiss. Finn follows suit, eliciting a whimper, as his fingers draw circles where sex meets thigh, and Ezra tugs her shirt off.

  


He discards her bra and shirt, and warm lips and fingers find hardened nipples. Finn's cold fingers finally enter her and suddenly she's gasping for air.

  


She rocks against his fingers, hot whispers swallowed by Ezra's curls:

  


“Ha-ah! Ah! Ahhh! Pl...please, more! _More, more, more--!”_

  


Finn presses a kiss to her neck and whispers as his fingers work:

  


“You're doing so well, so good so very good. Come for us. _Princess_.”

  


She gasps, throwing her head back against his chest, hands scratching Ezra's back, searching for something to hold on to as her muscles tense slowly.

  


Then, Finn finds _that_ and suddenly she's unable to think, and left to just _let go_.

  


Her muscles clench, and suddenly she sees stars as her cum coats marble fingers. Ezra resurfaces once Finn removes his fingers and offers them to Ezra, who licks them clean. 

  


Alice, the Hunter once armed with silver, is rendered boneless between them, breathing heavy.

  


Finn kisses Ezra, and Alice has a simple thought as she watches them:

  


_What next?_

  


Finn laughs into the kiss, and Alice flushes knowing he heard her, and Finn meets her eye.

  


“A glutton for more, are we?”

  


Alice's breath hitches at the promise glowing in gold and emerald eyes.

  


She laughs, face warm, “It seems the hunter has become the hunted,” she says, and her boys grin.

 

Finn smirks, lips against her neck, and he rasps: 

  


“So it would seem.”


End file.
